Ella Es Mia!
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: Eren Al Despertar Se Encuentra Con Una Desagradable Y Bella Escena , Lo Bello Era Que Mikasa Estaba A Su Lado y Lo Desagradable Es Que Jean Estaba Al Otro Lado! **Entra Y Lee*


Capitulo 1 : Desastre

-Diálogos de los personajes-

-"Pensamientos"-

~Cambio De Escena~

...

-Ah!-Grito eren , al ver su a lado ya que estaba mikasa desnuda pero eso no fue el motivo de su grito , la razon era que jean estaba al otro lado de mikasa

-Eren...-Dijo mikasa con una voz muy tierna , pero se sorprendio al ver la exprecion que tenia su amado

-Mikasa...-Dijo jean , despertando y agarrando la mano de mikasa

-Maldito sueltala-Grito eren , apuntaba a jean con el dedo

-Eren...Eren!-Grito jean , ya que recien se habia dado cuenta que estaba eren ahi

-Que haces , aqui-Dijo mikasa , mirando a jean

-No te acuerdas , te hice mia anoche-Dijo jean , y miro a mikasa

-Ehh!-Dijo mikasa , mientras eren se acerco a jean

-Maldito, cara de caballo-Grito eren , agarrando a jean

-Celoso! eren!-Gritaba jean

-Pero yo soy de eren-Dijo mikasa , dejando a jean deprimido

-Solo! eres mi hermana-Dijo eren , mientra daba vuelta la cabeza para que mikasa no se de cuenta de su sonrojo

-Hey! Muchachos-Entraron , todos los del escuadron 104

-Shh! sabia que eras una mujer traviesa , mikasa -Decia sasha , mientras comia su tipica patata

-...-Annie solo miraba la escena

-Vaya , ustedes si saben el significado de compartir-Dijo connie

-Mira , mikasa nunca pense eso de ti-Decia ymir , mientras se reia en silencio

-Eren...-Murmuraba christa , mientras observaban a eren

-Vaya , nunca lo pense-Decia reiner , mientras solo pensaba y con bertholdt a su lado

-Ahhhhh, Muchachos-Gritaba eren , mientras se cubria con las sabanas y jean hacia lo mismo

**30 Minutos Despues**

-Maldicion-Decia eren , mientras caminaba con direccion hacia donde estaba armin

-Hey, eren-Dijo christa que aparecio de la nada

-Que , pasa-Dijo eren , mientras miraba a la pequeña rubia

-Te acuerdas , de aquella noche-Dijo christa sonrojada

-''Maldicion'' Jaja -Eren corrio como nunca hacia donde estaba armin

-Eren-Dijo armin , al ver a eren delante de el

-Que haces-Dijo eren , y se sento al lado del pequeño rubio

-Pensando-Dijo armin

-Pensando?-Dijo eren

-Si , nunca pense que compartieras a mikasa con jean-Dijo armin

-Que! no he compartido a mikasa con ese cara de caballo-Grito eren

-No , grites eren-Dijo armin

**~~En El Comedor~~**

-Hey mikasa , con cual es tu preferido-Dijo sasha , al lado de mikasa

-Eren , si no me acuerdo por que jean estaba ahi-Dijo Mikasa

-Mikasa , que eres codiciosa-Dijo ymir , pero estaba mirando para todos lados

-Aquien buscas , ymir-Dijo mikasa

-A Christa-Dijo ymir

-Hey, mikasa-Dijo jean , que aparecio de la nada

-Hablando del rey de roma , el caballo que se asoma-Dijo sasha , en un tono de burla

-Callate , chica patata-Dijo jean

-Que , quieres jean-Dijo mikasa

-quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo-Dijo jean sonrojado

-No!-Dijo mikasa , mientras jean se deprimio

-Ya , estas molestando-Decia eren , que aparecio con armin

-Que dices , eren! Celoso!-Dijo jean

-Maldito! Caballo -Grito eren

-Maldito!-Grito jean mientras agarraba a eren de su polera

-Sueltame!-Dijo eren

-Mikasa, como se pelean por ti -Gritaban todos

-Eren..-Dijo mikasa sonrojada

-Sabes me aburriste-Dijo eren ,Se acerco a mikasa y la beso

-Uyyyyyyy-Gritaban todos

-Maldito-Decia jean , mientras veia a eren besando a mikasa

-Se termino , gane-Dijo eren

-Eren...-Decia mikasa sonrojada

-No , esto no se acabado-Dijo jean , se acerco a mikasa y la beso

-Uyyyyyy-Gritaron todos de nuevo

-Maldito!-Dijo eren , mientras veia a la escena

-Esta es tu derrota eren-Dijo jean

-Esto parece , una obra de drama-Dijo sasha mientras comia una patata

-Voy a ganar-Gritaron los 2 mientras besaban a mikasa una y otra vez

**2 Meses Despues**

-Mikasa!-Grito sasha , ya que mikasa gomito en el baño

-No , es nada-Decia mikasa

-Sientes mareos-Dijo sasha

-Si, como supiste-Dijo mikasa

-Ya se que te pasa-Dijo sasha , Y sonrio

**~~En El Comedor~~**

**-**Oigan todos , tengo algo importante que decirles -Grito sasha

-Que! pasa-Gritaron Todos

-El escuandron 104 va a tener un nuevo miembro-Dijo sasha

-Que! como se llama-Grito connie

-No! idiota-Dijo sasha

-Entonces , que?-Grito jean

-Mikasa , esta embarazada-Grito sasha

-Que!-Gritaron Todos

-Es mio-Grito jean levantandose

-Es mio , bastardo-Dijo eren

-No , Es mio-Dijo Jean

-Es mio , Bastardo-Dijo eren

-Eren...-Decia christa mientras se tocaba el estomago y los otros 2 peleaban sin parar

-Es mio-Dijo Jean

-Es mio , maldito!-Dijo eren!

...

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews? Esperen El Proximo**


End file.
